


outside.

by somnambulism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulism/pseuds/somnambulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! Here's my fill for you. Just a small Hermione/Luna treat inspired by your prompts. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	outside.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! Here's my fill for you. Just a small Hermione/Luna treat inspired by your prompts. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione Granger trumped all the riddles Luna had ever answered to enter her common room. For a believer of the unreal, champion of the mythical, Hermione was anathema to Luna's code of existence. 

In the wake after one of their fights, Luna eyed Ginny and the boys' reactions as she stormed in the opposite direction of Hermione. The trio left behind shuffled in the silence like they had been listening in on a conversation they had no permission to hear. In the past, she heard them mumble and shrug, siding with their familiar Gryffindor. 

Luna wanted so desperately to be angry, but the feeling tearing her heart was not rage. She wiped a tear with the back of her hand. Her heart clenched while her mind whirled. Hermione Granger. A puzzle to end puzzles. Hermione Granger who, without meaning to, had entrenched herself in opposites like a splinter that found its way to Luna's core.

But Luna loved a challenge, a mystery, a puzzle. Hermione's mind was the crumplehorn snorkack of intelligence, a rare and desirable subject to observe and cherish. She chased after the unattainable, the unknowable because what was wit without wonder? (And to the Gryffindor: what was heart without hope?)

In her sixth year, those lions who took the broken winged bird in wandered the countryside seeking evil to destroy. But evil was on her doorstep: the people who wanted Hermione's head on a platter, the people who wanted to destroy all of the Wizarding World infected Hogwarts inside out.

Potions' lessons usually consisted of poison and rot but one rare class day, the NEWT students entered a classroom of delicious smells. Luna's naturally large eyes widened then watered. Fresh parchment and old books, the stale closet smell of her mother's untouched clothes, water-based paint mingled with ink, and Hermione's shampoo.

"This, class, is amortentia," the professor announced but Luna already knew.


End file.
